


hashtag in heat

by foodpoisoning



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Rude, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexting, Twitter, omega reno, this is just Reno having a horny breakdown on twitter followed by gratuitous sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodpoisoning/pseuds/foodpoisoning
Summary: day 2 of ff7omegaverseweek is modern and really what’s more modern than horny tweeting ?
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	hashtag in heat

Reno’s twitter is going to kill Rude. The only reason he knows about it is because Elena showed him a funny omega tweet, completely divorced of context, and Rude _figured out on his own that it was Reno’s account_. Reno isn’t stupid, he takes pains to conceal his identity so Shinra doesn’t chew him out for tweeting shit like _my boss thinks he’s hot shit but he’s just a declawed alpha trying to suck HIS boss’s dick_

Heidegger wouldn’t _just_ have Reno fired. He’d have Reno relocated to the bottom of the ocean with weights on his ankles.

But that’s not what’s driving Rude crazy. No, it’s every other goddamn thing he tweets about _his alpha coworker_. Frequently referred to as ‘hot coworker’ for shorthand, Rude wasn’t immediately sure it was about him but the evidence kept stacking.

Tweets that went something like: _stg i’m gonna go into heat thinking about licking my hot coworker’s pierced ears_

Or: _hot coworker brought me coffee this morning and you already know what i’m gonna be thinking about tonight. time for the knot toy. wanna come so hard i see stars you know what i mean?_

Reno takes pictures of his fucking toys and Rude’s teeth ache every time he sees them. He should have stopped checking the damn page ages ago but, fuck him, Reno’s been on his mind for months and there was a not-so-small part of him that needed to know if Reno was single and one thing led to another and that’s how he wound up jerking off on a Friday night to a picture of Reno licking a silicone knot. Most of Reno’s face was obscured but Rude would know that mouth anywhere.

Even the random tweets about office life riles Rude a little.

_office is doing that obnoxious shit where they force departments to mingle and eat lunch together. fuck that. i work in this department for a reason. idgaf about anyone else in this building._

That day, Reno had been glued to Rude’s side and Rude would be lying if he said he wasn’t deeply pleased by that. Standing between Reno and everyone else gave him that alpha rush.

Afterwards, when he shamelessly checked Reno’s account again, he saw an intriguing exchange.

_electricomega: stupid mingle thing wasn’t so bad after all. hot coworker played shepard and i lived_

_shotshotshots: oOoh i bet hot coworker looooved playing bodyguard for a day_

_electricomega: huffs, i can’t tell if he does that cuz hes alpha or cuz he likes doing that 4 me yanno? driving me crazy_

_shotshotshots: my honey sweet omega brother, its definitely for you. ive seen you two in the wild. i would bet my life on it._

_electricomega: uuggh idk why i’m so nervous about this!!_

_shotshotshots: ur nervous cuz it’s REAL. he liiiiiiiikes you and you liiiiiiiiiike him_

_electricomega: stoooop i’m gonna go into heat!!!_

_shotshotshots: HE WANTS TO KNOT YOU OOOOOH_

_electricomega: I’M SO SWEATY_

When Rude saw that, he knew it was Shotgun and it made him bold. The next day he brought Reno bubble tea and watched his eyes light up.

“ _Oh_ , what’d I do to deserve this?” Reno asked, snatching it up with both hands.

Rude shrugged, taking a seat on the couch next to him. “Just thought about you on my way in today.”

They were waiting for Tseng to start their day, and it had become their habit to show up early to the office. Even though neither of them had said so, Rude knew why _he_ did it. He wanted that first thing in the morning time with Reno.

“Careful,” Reno said, mouth around the straw. “Keep buying me treats, I might start to like you.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Rude said, pulling at his sleeves.

And then, of course, he brought Reno bubble tea every morning for the rest of the week. Watching Renos’ account getting more flustered each time was worth the money.

_ooOOOH LORD HE’s BUYING ME SHIT_

_fuck me, he’s feeding me again, ohh godddd HE’S SO HOT WTF_

_this is the third day in a row that hot coworker has used his hard earned adult money to purchase me fancy bubble tea and i’m ABOUT TO BURST. YA BOY IS DEFINITELY GETTING THE HEAT SWEATS_

_i’m not gonna make it, i’m calling out tomorrow, oh fuck this_

And when Rude showed up to Tseng’s office to hear Tseng say, “Reno called out today. Hope you don’t mind going solo.”

His stomach did a victorious flip. “Not at all.”

All day he had his phone in his hand, checking Reno’s account like the shameless lovesick alpha he was.

_the way i am about to jerk off until i pass out._

_fuck my whole chest is red rn, i would die to have someone ELSE pinch my nips for once_

_just took a nap with a toy in me because apparently it’s one of THOSE heats_

_yes i AM so desperate that i’m pulling up pics of me and hot coworker from that company retreat god he’s so fcking cute, ugh when he took his tie off? i want him to breed me_

Rude decided on that one that he couldn’t stay quiet. Even though he was miles from Reno, he could feel something pulling him closer. But he texted first, because he didn’t want to get into something they might regret.

_**Rude** : heard you were sick. you need anything? I could swing by your place._

_**Reno** : UHM. UH. YOu probably shouldn’t come over! i mean i do kinda wish you would but? _

_**Reno** : oh god uh_

_**Rude** : maybe sick isn’t exactly accurate? _

_**Reno** : nooo not sick haha 😂 _

_**Rude** : so is that a no on dropping by?_

_**Reno** : not unless you want me to jump your bones the second i see u_

_**Reno** : i am. on fire._

_**Rude** : an interesting proposition. _

_**Reno** : holy fuck sorry that was a lot to say, u can ignore haha_

_**Rude** : what if I don’t want to ignore it?_

_**Reno** : ooooooh my god. _

_**Reno** : don’t tease me right now, i WILL jerk off about it_

_**Rude** : not a tease. been thinking about you. _

_**Reno** : fuck!!!_

_**Rude** : sorry, you’re probably worried about things. I don’t want you to feel pressured. I’m just kind of selfishly hoping you’re cool with me thinking about you. _

_**Reno** : dude i am so fucking cool with it u have no idea oh my god it’d take u way too long to get over here plus ur still at work but like maybe u could… tell me what u were thinking about?? haha 💦 _

_**Rude** : mostly thinking about how good you’d smell in heat. how cute you’d look blushing like that. I always like your scent and I always think you’re handsome but damn, I wonder. _

_**Reno** : oh my god PLEASE tell me more_

_**Rude** : like how I’ve thought about knotting you?_

_**Reno** : yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_**Rude** : how good it would feel to come inside you for hours? filling you up til it spilled out of you? I know how tough you are, know how much I could work you over. I think about staying up all night with you. _

_**Reno** : ervrrvrvvvr_

_**Reno** : fuck yes i like the sound of that very much_

_**Reno** : sorry i’m multitasking _

_**Rude** : I bet you are. _

_**Reno** : i have a rather extensive collection of things its always a tough decision what to put in me_

_**Rude** : sounds stressful. hope you’re able to relax from it all._

_**Reno** : oh yeah i just gotta be careful not to get cum on my fingers so I can keep texting you. _

_**Rude** : so considerate. listen I gotta finish what I’m doing but why don’t you tell me when you want to see me. we can cut out the middle man and you won’t have to worry about your phone._

_**Reno** : tomorrow. pls._

_**Rude** : done._

That evening after Rude finished up at work, he checked Reno’s account one more time, telling himself it would be the last time he did that without permission.

The last tweet was simple.

_ya boy mighta snagged himself a date with hot coworker. have mercy on my hole._

**Author's Note:**

> @foodpoisoned for more unrestrained horny rude/reno tweets


End file.
